Different Hearts
by twilightLoveIsForever
Summary: "So… Werewolves, the volturi and witches." I said as we both sat down in my bed. I turned my head thoughtfully and looked at Edward. "So… what are you? A fairy? Nobody can climb up to my window like that without hurting himself." Suddenly he looked like he searched for an escape. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I m not a fairy." He told me honestly. His eyes sparkled.
1. Chapter 1: Afraid of highs

_Fanmade Twilight by Josephine Pettersson_

_I hated changings. The most depended on that my mother Reneé never could settle down longer than two years. I did respect that my mother was a traveler. I´ve followed her around to many places in Florida. Once we moved to New York for several months, but not even my mother could handle the crowd of people and the stressful environment. And now she was new married with Phil, who recently started a carrier as a basket player in a simple beginner group called "The red hulks". They wasn´t so good, thought. But they were hopeful and played against other beginner groups. Thought that they were clumsy enough that when they played, they could compare to me when I tried to walk straight. Sometimes when they had lost a match Phil used to say "Did another Bella Swan today." Which was my name. Or, my full and true name was "Isabella" instead of "Bella". But because my mother and grandma always called me "Bella" I did like it better that way. _

_Today was the day of changing, another move. But this time I would move alone, to my dad Charlie, who lived in forks with his boyfriend Chark. I was a little worried, and my stomach hurted because my mom had insisted that I should travel by airplane, and I recently noticed that I had a fear of highs. This was nothing I had the heart to tell my mother, because I knew that she had planning to travel to Denmark with Phil as soon as I got on the plan. I didn't know if it were better if I sat on a window seat, or not. But I guessed and decided to sit next to the window, tried not to make a face when the plan started to move._

_A boy who sat on my left across the plan looked at me with a face that showed no feelings. Like he was frozen in time and had forgotten how to use the brain._

_It was night and it was dark, with a little hint of lights from the lights above us. This made my view unclear and I couldn't tell if I had met the boy before, somehow it felled like I should have. Something made the boys eyes tightened as he took a closer look at me, then he turned away with his back staring at me instead of his eyes. I bite my lip and accidently turned my eyes through the window and faced the earth under us._

_A panic started to grow and I could feel how the color of my face disappeared. A flight Attendant who gave an old couple some fruits looked at me with a worried face and If it wasn't for feeling dizzy I would have blushed of the fact that I worried a stranger. She came to me after the old once bought their food and asked if I needed something. I asked for chocolate, because I´ve read in a book that chocolate would stop illness. When the woman gave me two snickers I remembered that the book I read the fact was one of the Harry Potter books._

_I wanted to laugh at my stupidness, but thanked the woman and hoped that it would work anyhow as I took a bite of the chocolate. A feeling of calm started to fill me and instead of looking down to the small earth I looked back at the boy, or the boys back._

_I thought that he was asleep, because he didn't move._

_But when I looked closer I caught a hint of his face and I could see his eyes moving, looking through the window._

_Somehow I knew that he could feel me staring at him, but I felled that we started to move down and instead of looking away to be polite, I choose to be selfish and memorizing every details I could find in his face. I tried to be gentle about it thought, but did not think I succeeded. A voice filled the room through the speaker and told us that we would catch Washington in five minutes. I gave a relived breath and went careful up from my seat to grab my bag. Unfortunately the plan gave a quick move and I lost my balance with the bag on the way down towards me. Something cold caught my balance in the last second and a hand stopped the bag from the fall. First I thought that my reflexes acted before I was thinking. But at once I realized that it wasn't my hand catching the bag, It was someone else._

_With one hand on my waist and one holding up the bag the boy looked me deep in the eye, Like he was searching for something. The plan moved again and my head hit his chest before I could react. I discovered two things, he was as hard as stone, and had a very special sent. Like soft orange. Suddenly the plan stopped moving and the boy gave me a forced smile that gave him small dimples._

"_Are you well?" He asked with a soft voice. _

"_yes." I said short and my voice sounded weird._

_His face looked relaxed all of the sudden and he gave me a real smile before he gave me my bag. "Be careful, a girl like you seems to attract trouble." The guy continued smiling while he passed through the rest of the passengers and reached the exit. _

_When I finally found the parking lot outside the airport I realized that I´ve been smiling since I went outside the plan. As soon I noticed that I stopped smiling and then I started smiling again because I saw my dad and Chark waiving next to my dad's police car. When I reached them I gave them both a hug and jumped into the car._

_It was still dark and I saw on the car dashboard that it was 6 a.m. Thank God the car was full of silence while my dad drove his car through the ghost town._

_It was not a long drive, and I didn't have to force my eyes to keep staying open so long._

_As soon as I reached my small room which only had a drawer and a bed, I closed the door and enjoyed my bed for the first time since fifteen years ago._


	2. Chapter 2: Fish for dinner

_**Different hearts **_

_**Chapter two **_

_**Fish for dinner**_

_Even though I went to bed late in the morning, I woke up eleven o´clock. I counted the hours I had slept fast in my head and figured out that I´ve only had slept five hours. I went down to the kitchen, finding Chark sitting and watching baseball in the living room, which was next to the kitchen. "Hey, where is dad?" I asked sleepy._

_Chark balked and lend a hand on his heart. "Gush, you scarred me, Bells." I smiled regretful. " Your dad went out for some shopping. We are eating fish today." He told me with a happy and satisfied smile._

"_I thought that fish from the store was no good?" I said. I knew my dad and Chark loved fish, but my dad did never spoke about the fish in the stores as something good. This made me a little confused._

_Chark shrugged and made a grin. " We went out of time. It´s my fault, really. I eat the last fish for some days ago. " I laughed and went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "I forgive you, but you realize we could just eat the frozen lasagna?" I told him a little loader so that he could hear me from the kitchen. Chark turned his head so that he could look me in the eyes with a regretful face. "Charlie wanted to make something special for you, he misses you." I took out the milk package and checked the expiration date and nodded that it was okey to drink. Then I took out a bowl and a spoon and some cornflakes. _

_When I started to make myself breakfast the door suddenly swing open and I could hear my dad muttered for himself. Then I could hear another voice behind him. "It looks heavy, please let me help you."_

"_No, no. I can do this." My dad's voice told the other voice with a little annoyed tone. I waved my hand when I saw my dad enter the hall and I noticed that he was carrying on two big full plastic bags. _

_He looked frustrated but smiled a bit when he saw me waving._

"_Hey Bells, How´s your lunch…. Oh, I mean your breakfast?" He asked and started filled the fridge with food._

"_It´s good." I answered short and stopped to breathe in a second when I saw a beautiful stranger walking into the room._

"_You must be Bella. I´m working on the hospital and are a friend of your dad. My name is Carlisle." I waved at him as I had done to my father. "Hi doctor…" I just noticed that I didn't know his last name and felt my face turn red. "Cullen." He told me and smiled friendly._

_I nodded and continued to eat my breakfast and let my long straight hair cover my red face. Carlisle said hi to Chark and they started to watch the baseball game together. "I´ve never understood the American sports." I could hear the stranger saying while Chark laughed._

_My dad closed the door between the living room and the kitchen and then crossed his arms. "It´s starting to happen stuff, Bells." He told me with a serious voice. "It´s been a few animal attacks here in town and I forbid you to go inside the woods, no matter what your friends says." "Why would I want to go inside the woods?" I asked confused and putted the bowl and spoon in the dish machine. My dad scratched his head while tried to find a reason for me to go to the woods. "Just… avoid it, please Bells." I did a salute. "Yes chef." I said with a smile. That forced a smile on my dad. "We are going to discus about some people who just have been killed. So… keep yourself to your room and the kitchen for a while." I nodded and started to walk upstairs to my room. To make the time float on I decided to start packing up. I started with my clothes and when I took up one t-shirt I realized that I wouldn't survive in this cold with my clothes from Florida. I needed some shopping. When I was done with packing up I decided to take a look at "Forks high school´s" official page on internet. I drummed with my fingers on the computer while it took way to long as always to start. Finally I could take a look at the page and the first thing that caught my eye where the small members of students. 332 people. How could I avoid the attention from all students with that number? I bite my lip and decide to take a look at the schedule. I would begin tomorrow, which I already knew. My first subject was math, then biology, lunch, and at last English._

_I noticed that there was another page with photos of the classes and took a look. I counted the people and the teacher .There was 15 people in the class. I didn't have to worry about my none colored skin, thought. I had always been pure white even if the sun in Florida should have made me much more brown. I noticed that two people was missing on the picture but where written in the corner of the page as "not at the photo". Both last name where Cullens and suddenly I remembered that the doctor was named Cullens also._

_Could they be related? I didn't believe that there was so many who were named Cullens in this small town, I would try to remember to check that out later. I was on my way to go to "Facebook" on my computer when it suddenly went black. I glared at the screen for some seconds. For some reason everything I touched started to acting weird, like my cellphone had started to write message on its own for a couple of weeks ago, but that´s not the creepy part. The creepy part was that it had written exactly what I was thinking in that moment. _

_I tried to turn on the computer again but it didn't react. My dad came into my room with a worried face. "Hey Bells, We are finished if you would like to move free again." He tried to give me a fake smile, which I saw right through. "Dad, my computer won't turn on." I said a bit frustrated. My dad shrugged and tried to think. "well Bells, you know I am not good at computer stuff, You have to ask Chark. He knows more than I do. Have you got everything to the school tomorrow? " I shook my head. "The bus card." I said. "Oh, right." My dad went through his pocket till he found a red plastic card. "Here you go." He said and gave me the bus card. "And don't worry, Carlisles kids Alice and Edward goes in the class you will begin in tomorrow. They´ll take care of you." I smiled a prod smile for myself, I knew they was related! I thanked Charlie and he leaved. I stared at my card._

"_**Isabella Marie Swan. High school student of forks. Year one."**_

_Well… this could not be a disaster. I thought to myself._


	3. Chapter 3: epilepsy

Chapter 3

I woke up with an empty and clear mind. The alarm yelled at me to go up and I sat on my bed and turned the alarm from my cell of. I sat there a few minutes, looking straight at the wall and tried to remember my dream. Suddenly the door swung open and Chark and Charlie said good morning. "I´ve made you some coffee. You do drink coffee, right?" Chark asked me politely. I pulled my hair back. "Sure, could you sleep last night?" I asked them while we all walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Nah…You couldn't stop talking, Bells." Dad told me.

"I couldn't hear a thing." Chark said and frowned. Charlie putted a hand on Charks back. "Well, that was because you slept like a child. With your snore and her talking I had to go through the animal attack report again." Chark laughed while I felt guilt. When we entered the kitchen three beautiful creatures sat down eating breakfast, one I´ve already meet. "Hey doctor Cullen." I said, I felt a bit braver this time. "And you must be his children. I´m Bella." I said and smiled to a small girl with straight dark hair which maybe would touch her shoulders if it didn't stood in every direction, In a crazy way it looked kind of sweet and it suited her. I could see that she and the boy was related because their eyes looked alike, every Cullen had a yellowed tone in their eyes. It was more difficult to see in the boys eyes, because his eyes were so dark. When I turned to smile at him, his face looked weird, like he smiled and glared at the same time. Carlisle nodded and answered the smile while the boy just stared at me like I was an alien. The girl waved happily. "Hello Bella. Your dad has talked a lot about you. I´m Alice and this is…" when she made a gesture to introduce me and the boy her eyes went blank and she looked gone. "He´s name is Edward." Carlisle told me. "Hello Edward." I said, tried to make him talk instead of staring at me. He gave me a half smile and nodded. Even if I could see that it was a fake smile he made my knees weak. I sat next to Alice, which mean that I had to sit in front of the two beautiful men. My dad and Chark took a cup of coffee and leaved me with the strangers.

"You know, we all go in the same class." Alice told me happily and almost touched my arm but repented. I smiled while tried to reach the cereals.

"I know. Are you going to travel by bus today?" I asked a bit hopefully but regretted my question when the boy glared at me. My heart jumped, his eyes were black. Alice answered this question also. "Well, that´s why we are here. You should not be traveling alone, Bella." She said seriously. "I mean, it´s your first day and all, and we´d love to give you a tour through the school." I looked at the boy and thought that she really meant that _she_ would love to give me a tour through the school. But it made me happy that someone wanted to spend her time with me, I guess I had not frightened her with my boringness.

The breakfast ended pretty soon and then I followed the students to the bus station. There were already a lot of people waiting for the bus. I thought that Alice was outgoing and kind, and didn't understand why the people glared at her and her brother. They didn't seem to notice them thought. "Do you have your bus card?" Alice wondered. I went through my pockets. "Oh… I must have forgotten it." I said. I felt a bit of panic when the bus showed up. Alive putted her hand careful on my shoulder "Don't worry, they´d understand that this is your first day and all." "What if not?" I said. Alice didn't answer.

As we entered the bus, the bus driver was kind and let me pas without any problem. Alice brother had chosen to sit for himself as he sat next to a window seat and putted his backpack on the seat next to him.. When I followed Alice to walk longer through the bus I could see him glare at me when we passed. When we sat us down the bus started roiling and the bus filled up with exited teenagers. I began to feel nervous and played with my phones back.

Alice gave me an unworried eye. "Don't worry girl, it´s nothing to be afraid of." I smiled, tried to make the nervous goes away. "I´m not worried." I lied. Alice looked like she didn't believe me. "Your eyes look like it is going to explode." She told me. I bite my lip and turned my face away so she could not read me. My eyes caught Edward who was looking through the window with a frustrated face. "Is your brother angry with me?" I asked Alice, even if I already knew she couldn't know the answer. "I don't believe so, he has a little problem with all the people he meet. I mean, he have trouble trusting people." She told me and I could feel her eyes narrow me. I decided to continue looking at the boy, suddenly something hit me. He was the boy from the plain. "Has your brother traveled by plain recently?" I asked confused. Now I didn't care if she could see if I was a bit panicking about school and turned my face to meet her eyes. Alice blinked a few times. "Yes, why?" She asked. "Cause I think we traveled with the same plain, I´ve moved from Florida yesterday." I told her. Alice looked like she just leaved the planet earth and sat back at her seat. I touched her arm and rejected when I felt the cold in her skin. "Alice?" I said worried. "She´s got an epilepsy attack." Said a voice near me. This was the first time Edward didn't look angry, just worried. "Can I please sit next to my sister, Bella?" He asked without looking at me. I stood up at once. Something grabbed my arm. "No, I´m fine. You can sit here if you want." Alice voice told me. Edward looked like he was going to insist, but before he could talk the bus suddenly stopped and I fell straight in Edwards chest. I was shocked, but couldn't help smile when I remembered the accident in the plain. He still smelled like soft orange. I held his arms to steady me up and his brown yellowed eyes stared at me in shock, which then turned into… confusion? When the shock disappeared I noticed that he was as cold as his sister and an electric stream filled my nerves. I supposed that this was what´s called attraction. "Sorry kids!" The bus driver said from the front. "It was some kind of fox who crossed the rods." Some of the teens started talking in panic. "I didn't hit it! I didn't hit it!" The bus driver yelled. The bus began to be silence when suddenly something grabbed my arms. "Bella?" I looked back at Edward and realized that I still hold him. I let him go at once. "I´m sorry." I told him and sat next to Alice again. "Are you okey?" I asked her. She nodded but looked at her brother. "You don't need to babysit me brother, go back to your seat." Without a word he went back to his window seat and glared at the outside again. Well… this would be an interesting first school day. I thought.


	4. Chapter 4: School days

Different hearts.

Chapter 4: School days

We finally parked outside the school and I followed the stream of humans inside the bus, which mean that it got crowded and I stumbled my way out. The distance between the ground and the footstep from the bus were longer than I expected and I fell right into a girl who just had gone out. She just looked at me and I thought that she was going to say something like "Stay away from me" Or "Watch out!" Before she could say anything a cold hand grabbed my shoulder which was leading me away from the girl. "You should be careful." A soft voice said." First day and you have already fell right into the schools most evil girls arms." "Yeah, bad luck loves me." I said a bit confused. I thought that Edward hated me? "You know, I´m sorry if I have been rude. " He said like if he could read my mind. I frowned. "Maybe you should be more careful who you judge." I said easy, but quiet. I noticed his hand hadn't leaved my shoulder but didn´t say anything. Somehow it calmed my nerves when we passed all the teenagers who were staring at me. I heard footstep behind me and believed that the footstep was Alices. When she came closer and walked beside me it turned out that I was right. "So… are you exciting?" She asked and at the same time she opened her mouth Edward took down his hand away from my shoulder. Both looked like they actually wanted to know how I felt. I wasn't so excited, but I decided to lie. So I nodded. Alice smiled big but Edward looked at me like he knew I thought different. I bite the inside of my cheek in frustration of me being a bad liar. Forks high school was not so huge like my other schools and I felt a big relief, but at the same time I knew that this mean that I couldn't disappear in the atmosphere like I wished to do.

When we reached the door to our first lesson I started to feel nervous again and decide to focus on what I would do when I came home. I would be home alone until midnight because my father and Chark were working. So I would make some easy food. I started to fill my thoughts and followed those two beautiful creatures into the classroom. At once the room became quiet and I didn't notice that my hand barely touched something cold till I could hear Edward clearing his throat. I blushed when I realized that the cold thing was his hand and I hided my hands behind my back and gave him an excused face. His response was a confused face, which didn't know if it would smile or glare. This made his face look hilarious and I looked away so he couldn't see me trying to not laugh. The teacher hadn't entered the classroom yet and I didn´t realize that I would be sitting next to Edward till I noticed that there was only three seats empty. One that Alice had just had taken. So that means that I had to sit next to the glaring/smiling boy who obviously hated people. He sat first and I noticed that he moved his chair away from me and I gave him a skeptical face.

I was angry at myself during the math lesson, because I couldn't break the ice with this stupid angry boy, but mostly for the difficult time to _not _thinking about him. I mean, he was attractive. While the teacher tried to get all this pupils interested in math I just couldn't stop thinking about Edwards special sent and how nervous he made me. In the corner of my eye I could see him looking outside and viewed the rain half time while the other time drawing in his notebook. All the time he was ignoring me. When the lesson was over I expected him to run out from the classroom like everybody else, but he was looking at me while I packed down my books. I bite my lip and forced myself to be quiet and not saying anything that I would be regretting later. My mood changed when I noticed that Alice also was waiting for me. "Had a fun time during math?" she asked friendly. I nodded quiet, still biting my lip but couldn't help smile a bit. Both were following me to the next classroom and this time I had to sit beside some girl who could not stop staring at me with huge eyes.

At last she began to speak, with a nervous and fast tone. "Are you related to the Cullens?" the girl asked, there was nothing friendly in her voice, just a curious act. I shook my head. "No, I meet them today…" The girl interrupted me in the middle of the sentence. "What?! The Cullens _never _talks to anyone! How did you do? What are they like…" She stopped herself and just looked straight in my eyes with even bigger eyes. I looked away, didn't know what she saw, and my eyes meet Edwards who also was staring at me. I wanted to shout: "STOP LOOKING AT ME! WHAT IS IT? DOES MY EYES BLEEDING OR SOMETHING?" Instead I tried to focus on the teacher while she talked about how to write a letter in five different ways. In the corner of my eyes I could see that the girl finally had stopped staring at me, but every time I tried to not look at Edward and failed, he was still staring at me. Not in the "You are hot" Way. It was more "There is something up with you." Way. At last I was thinking about pretending that I got horrible sick and needed to go home, but at the time the lesson were finally over. This time only Alice walked me outside the classroom.

I didn't ask why her brother didn't eat with us, I was sick of being stared at.

I must admit that I was afraid of Alice having another epilepsy attack, and couldn't help thinking of what I would do if she loses control.

When we had chosen a table I noticed that she didn't eat much, and that her brother was out of sight. She didn't bother thought. "Don't you like the school lunch?" She asked me while she eat some vegetables. I looked down on my food, noticed that I´ve just danced my fork around the plate. I tried to smile, but failed. "Sorry Alice, I have so much to think about." I said and fell a bit lost.

She nodded like she knew what I was thinking. "My brother is a jerk." She said serious. I almost laughed. "No, it´s not that. It´s just… so much going on. New school, new place, new friends." I said and forced a slice food in my mouth. Alice played with her spiky hair. We didn't say so much in a few minutes and I believed that she was thinking how she could solve a problem. Finally she spoke up. "I know! We could have a movie night at our place!" She spoke a bit fast so that I first hadn't heard what she said. Then I nervous bit my lip. "Eh… I don't know…" "It would be a great excuse for you to teach Edward that you two could be friends." Alice said with a confident voice. I thought a bit. She was right. "But Alice, what if he really doesn't want me there?" I asked and frowned. Alice took her plate which still was full with food and got up from her seat. "Trust me, this will work." I followed her and we leaved the plates and got to our next class. Outside the classroom Alice didn't make a move to go inside. "What is it?" I asked. "Me and Edward does not have biology." She said with an unworried smile. "See you tomorrow!" She said and waived while walking away. I opened the door to the classroom carefully which made every student including the teacher turning heads towards me. I blushed. "Eh… I´m Bella Swan." It sounded like a question. In a second the teacher went from glaring to smiling big. "Yes, of course. Have a seat dear." She told me and I followed her orders. This time I sat alone and I became extreme focus during the hour, till I accidently looked outside and saw some gestures in the parking lot. It looked like they argued and people who was crossing them turned heads towards them. Finally I could see through the rain and saw who was arguing. It looked like Alice and Edward was yelling at each other. "Bella?" I turned my head away from the window and meet the teachers and the pupils curious faces. I blushed deeply. "Sorry, miss." I said embarrassed and looked down on my desk. The lesson finally ended and I wanted to be one of the students who were walking away outside the classroom first but the backpack got stuck in a chair and while I continue blushing I was fighting against the chair and finally got my backpack back. I fell in chock when Edward was waiting for me outside the classroom. He didn't look so happy. "Hey, do you mind me driving you home?" He asked me. I snorted and walked past him. That would be an extremely _no_. I thought for myself. He jogged and caught me up in no time. "Bella." He said a bit annoyed.

"There will not be another bus driving you home today, it´s been set." He told me and touched my arm to get my attention. "I don't travel with strangers." I hissed. "Alice would drive you but she had to go home to take care of her boyfriend. She asked me to drive you." I frowned and glared at him. "Why should I believe you?" I asked. He stared at me with angry burning black eyes and then went through his pocket till he found his phone and then showed me a message. " _**The buss have been canceled. I must go home to take a look at Jasper, please take care of Bella for me." **_My eyes meet Edwards and I guessed he was wondering if I was thinking of walking home instead of travel with him. I made my decision and nodded slowly. "Fine, do you know where the Chief of the police lives?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5: Chock

Chapter 5

Somehow all the feeling of being angry and confused disappeared at the same second I sat inside Edwards car. Instead of feeling angry I began to feel nervous. He gave me a quick glance and probably noticed how nervous I was. "Never traveled with a stranger before?" He asked as he drove away from the parking lot. I shook my head but realize that he could not see it because he drove, and gave him a low "No". The car was silence for a while and I tried desperate to find something to talk about. "Why did you travel with bus if you already have a car?" I asked and remembered the morning. "We had to because my car was borrowed this morning." He answered me like that was obvious. I glared at his unfriendly behavior and decided to be quiet the rest of the ride. When he parked outside my house he stared straight in front of him and didn't say as much as a good bye. _Good bye stupid angry boy who hates people._ I thought and got of the car. At the same time I got outside the car he drove away within a second. "Stupid angry…" I began but stopped when I saw a male waiting next to my house. I blushed when I realized that I was about to call Edward Stupid in front of his own father. "Hey, Carlisle. What´s up?" I asked and tried to hide how frustrated I was. The man shook his head. "No good, no good. I need to talk to your father right away." "Another animal attack?" I asked curiously. Carlisle shook his head again. "No, this is worse, is he inside?" I walked to the door. "Nope, he´s working. Can I leave a message?" He opened the door to his black family car. "No, I´ll caught up with him later. Have a good afternoon." I nodded. "You too." When he drove away I opened the door to the house and checked the fridge at once. I choose to eat hamburgers to dinner and while I eat I started to read a book I asked Charlie to borrow to me when I was in Florida. I got so caught up in the book that I didn't hear the bell ring at first. When I did I jumped up from my seat and reached the door. I got surprised when I saw my dad and Chark waiting outside the door and my heart jumped in my throat when I saw that my dad was crying. I opened the door as much I could and Chark leaded my dad to the living room. I stood frozen and watched Chark give Charlie a blanket and told him to rest. Then he leaved him and leaded me to the kitchen and closed the door between the kitchen and the living room. "Charlie just found out that one of his friend got hurt. His name is Billy Black. Do you know him?" I shook my head. "He´s got a son who are named Jacob. We are going to the hospital tomorrow to see how Billy does." I nodded. Still shocked. "Do you want something to eat?" He asked me. I shook my head and thought that Chark was going to a shock soon as well. "Well, I´m trying to take care of Charlie. We´ll be in the living room if you need anything, dear." I once again nodded and grabbed my backpack and then went upstairs to my room. I got chock when I opened the door. There at my bed, Alice sat with a sad smile. "Hey, Bella. I´ve heard." She jumped up and reached the hand to touch my shoulder, but she hesitated and let the hand fall down. My eyes caught the opened window. "How… it´s about two meters to the ground!" She immediately but her hand at my mouth. "Shhh!" She hissed. "I climbed at the three to get up here. Relax Bella." She whispered and then putted her hand down. I became quiet and sat on my bed, tried to check if my brain still worked. She sat beside me and watched me with a worried face. "Do you know him?" She asked carefully. "No." I whispered back. "But my dad does. He probably has a panic attack right now." I hided my face in my hands. "It will be okay. Trust me I can feel it." She told me with a small smile. "How´s your boyfriend?" I asked, remembered why I had to ride with the stupid glaring angry boy home. Alices eyes went black at a moment and then she blinked. "He´s fine." She told me. "He… just had some difficult time." We sat quiet for some seconds and then she jumped up from the bed. "Well. You can call me whenever you´d like. Here is my number." She gave me a card. Before I could blink she jumped down from the window. I ran to it and watched when she walked away from the house like nothing happened. She turned around and waved with a smile and then she was gone. I stood there for a moment, wondered how this could be possible. My cell made the message sound and I glared at the text I had sent myself. "_**How in hell is that possible? Are she some kind of superhero?" **_Without a word the cell went black and I tried desperately to start it again. I gave up and searched for my computer. Maybe this one wouldn't fail me. When it finally started I checked my mail and noticed two from my mother.

"_Hello! How´s forks? I bet it is cold. Me and Phil have reached Denmark and he played his first match today. And guess what? They won! The red hulks won! We are celebrating by eating in the Justice restaurant. You heard about it, right? I know, I know, it´s a bit boring. But we two love it there! By the way! I asked the cute waitress if he was going out with someone, and he would love to go out with you! Please have a good day and write as soon as possible!"_

I stared at the message, didn't know If I should laugh or not. Why were everyone so obsessed with me having a boyfriend? The next message looked a bit angrier when the first meaning was written; "BELLA!" Also from my mother. I wondered if I had done something wrong and started to read the message. "_Why haven't you call me or text me?! Is it something wrong? Have I done anything? If you not texting back before night I´m going to call Charlie." _I took up the phone at once. Remembered that it didn't work and picked up the phone that was used for everyone at the house. I had to talk to her before Charlie. I didn't know if he actually had a panic attack down there. My mother answer after the first tone. "Bella?" She sounded worried. "Hey mom. Please don't call Charlie." I told her about his friend who have gotten hurt. "Oh, I see. Is he Okay?" She asked. "I don't know. I think I might check him out later. Chark takes care of him." "Okay. I will go now. Phil says hello. And Bella? Please answer my messages." "But mom, I´m not a superhero. I will write when I have the time." "Oh… Is _ it a boy?" _I could hear her smile in her voice. "No mom. Bye." Renée sighted. "Bye beautiful Bella." And then I turned off the phone. I know we didn't talk so much at that time, but I didn't want to spoil my mother and stepfathers dinner. I started to write a message to Renée. _"Hey mother. I´m sorry I haven't answered as soon as I could. You need to calm down. Like I just said, I am not a superhero. Today was the first day in school and I´ve already made a friend! Her name is Alice and she and her brother was traveled by the same bus as I did this morning. Unfortunately it was because her brother´s car was borrowed and I guess they will drive by car the rest of the time. Oh, right! I have promised Alice that I was going to visit her at this weekend. She said that it would be a great way to be friend with Edward, her brother. Who obviously hates people." _I glared at the computer screen and took a long deep breath. "_Doesn't mean anything, thought. I know he hates me and I will just be happy with being friends with Alice. I´m going to check dad now. I answer again when I HAVE THE TIME. Love you. Bella." _I sent the message and closed the computer. My breath stopped in my throat when I noticed that someone was behind me. I carefully turned around to meet Edwards glare and noticed how he narrowed his eyes at me. "You don't expect so much from me, don't you?" His eyes began to be softer and he sat at my bed.I wanted to say something rude but could not. I was so confused. He looked at me, waiting for me to say something. "Bella, are you in shock?" His voice sounded weird. Like he didn't know if he should continue be angry or start being worried instead. I shook my head and laid down the computer on the floor. "What are you doing here?" I asked. My curiously was obvious. He shrugged. "My dad had promised to come and visit after he took a look at his friend in the hospital. He asked me to take a look at you." I gave a short smile. "Alice has already taken a look at me. I´m fine, and why do you care?" Edward began to freeze. "What did you just say?" I blushed. Wondered why he got so upset. His eyes started to be darker. "Was Alice here? Just now?" I nodded, fascinated by his eyes. "Why do you wonderer? She is my friend you know…" Edward stood up and started to walk to the door. "Has she done something? Are you okay?" I stopped myself when I realized that I was _worried._ I worried about this stupid glaring boy. He reacted at my words too and froze again, looking back at me with careful eyes. "I´m fine. Good bye Bella." His voice continued to sound weird. Then he walked out from my room and the door slammed. I sat there and could not move, I have caught myself start feeling for this person, and I didn't even know him. What was wrong with me?


	6. Chapter 6: stupid Volvo owner

Chapter 6

That night it was hard to sleep, most because I knew that my dad still was in shock. Chark did the best he could, thought, and it seemed to calm Charlies nerves a bit. So I spent the night half being worried about Charlie, and half being mad at Edward. When the day came I was still tired, but forced myself to jump up from the bed. I believed I would travel by bus alone because this time no one waited for me in the kitchen. I looked at the card Alice had given me and frowned when I noticed another number on the other side of it. Why would I call Edward? I putted in Alices number in my cell and called her. "Hello?" the first tone hadn't reached yet. "Jeez, Alice! You gave me a heart attack. I was wondering if you…" "Sorry Bella, we are going to camping with the family today, so no school for us. See you tomorrow." She hang up. I stared at the phone. That was the shortest conversation I ever had. I took my bag after eating breakfast and tried to remember where I had followed Alice and Edward to the bus station. I finally found it and people were glaring at me like they had done to the Cullens yesterday. I didn't bother, thought. The bus came and this time I remembered to bring my bus card. The bus driver looked annoyed so I thought that it was good that I forgot it yesterday and not today. I reached one seat and believed that this would be one of the hardest school day of them all. So I was surprised when a girl with blond short hair with a handbag that seemed as much expensive as a house sat next to me. She looked a bit shy and gave me a short smile. "Hello, my name is Angelica. You must be the new girl, right?" I nodded and smiled. "Yes, I am Bella." Angelicas eyes became bigger. "_that _Bella? The Bella who have a dad as the chief of the police? The Bella that can talk to the Cullens and not being ignored?" I forced myself to not role my eyes. "I guess I am. Which class do you have first, Angelica?" I asked to make her change the subject. Her eyes were still big in shock. "Eh… I guess math. And you?" "I have history." I said in a relief. "Then you and Jessica have the same class." A boy behind me said. He learned against my seat and looked at me with a smile. He looked like a simple teen boy who was in a football team. That would explain the text "The Cornfork" on his sweater. "I´m Mike." I smiled carefully. "Bella." I answered and noticed the girl beside Mike. Mike followed my glance. "Oh… this is Jess..." the girl punched Mikes arm "Mike! You don't have to act like I can't talk by myself!" She gave me a regretful smile while she played with her long dark hair. "Sorry for that. I am Jessica." I nodded. Suddenly the bus finally stopped and I followed the students outside the bus. I got reminded about my bad luck when I saw the girl that I almost had fall into yesterday talking to Jessica and Mike. All the three gave me a quick glance and I knew they were talking about me. I walked faster to the lesson. I somehow knew that this would be a horrible day. I decided to sit as far away from all the students I possible could. I wrote down notices while the teacher talked and all my worries disappeared a second when I noticed the sun behind the clouds when I accidently looked outside the window. There was hope for this day after all.

I decided to not eat in the school this day and went to the library to check out what kind of books this school had. I got quickly disappointed when I went inside. It was a small room filled with books. I went to the section with older books and found Romeo and Juliet. This was one of the books we were supposed to read before next week. I noticed that the sentences were very confusing but I was happy that Chark was an English teacher himself.

I borrowed the book and got out from the library. On my way to the next class I met the girl named Jessica who waved. "Bella, there will not be another lesson today! Can you believe it? Hurray!" She smiled big and walked past me without caring about any response. I shook my head and walked to the lockers to get my backpack. When I got out of the school I passed a bus. It took some seconds for me to realize that it was my bus and I waved and started to run after it. I did not succeed because I almost immediately fell to the ground when I stumbled over my own feet. I got up and glared at the bus. Great. How was I supposed to come home now? A toot from a car got my attention and I turned around, facing a stupid silver Volvo owner. He smiled at me. Wow. This was the first time he really smiled at me. There was something in Edwards eyes, humor? "You did not see me fall!" I said in embarrassing. The smile disappeared but he continued smile with his eyes. "So… how are poor Bella going home today?" He asked and crossed his arms. "I won´t ride with you this time. That´s for sure." I told him and continued walking. He ran after me and was by my side at once. "Why?" He asked and I stopped and looked inside his golden eyes. "_Because, _first of all you drive like you are on speed way. Second, you are _rude._" When I was on my way to walk away again he grabbed my arm. An Electricity ran through the area that he touched and ran all the way to my heart. I stared at him in shook. He met my eyes with the same expression. "Bella, I´m sorry." He said and he looked like he really mean it. "I am so used to stay away from people, and you make it really hard, because I don't want to stay away from you." I tried to hide my happiness and bet my tongue. "Stop being so rude then." I told him and couldn't help to smile. He answered my smile and let the grip of me go. "So, are you going to ride with me?" He asked and leaned to his car. I nodded and got inside the car. At once he was beside me in the drive seat. "How do you do that?" I asked confused. Edward stared right into my eyes. "Do what?" He asked as confused as me. "Move in high speed?" I asked. He laughed. "Bella, not everyone is as clumsy as you." I glared at him and opened the door. He reached over me and closed the door before I walked out. "I´m sorry, that was rude." He said and then suddenly seemed to freeze. After a few seconds he sighed and moved back to his seat and started the car. "What is it?" I asked. He didn't answer. We ride in silence and I noticed that he tried to slow down his speed this time. After twenty minutes we were at my place and I opened the car. "Bella?" Edward said almost in a whisperer. I turned my head to look into his eyes and made a mistake. Now I was a prisoner in his floating golden eyes and forgot how to speak. He looked amused and frustrated at the same time. Then he became serious. "I am once again sorry for being rude. I hope we can be friends." He said and butterflies filed my stomach. He wanted us to be friends? The stupid glaring boy who hated people wanted to be a friend of mine? "What´s so funny?" Edward asked and I putted on my poker face when I realized that I smiled big. "I want to be friends with you to." I told him and tried to smile normal. "So… we are friends?" I asked insecure. He nodded. "Alice told me that you would come over on Saturday. So … I guess I don't have a choice if I don't want to fight against my sister." He joked. I smiled and jumped out of the car.


	7. LATE - Mondays week 10 & 11!

**Chapter 7**

After a few hours of being home alone my dad and Chark came to pick me up for seeing Charlies friend Billy at the hospital. My clumsiness had made me visit a few hospitals under my seventeen years and I started to feel nauseous as we sat in the waiting room.

Chark couldn't help but smile big when Carlisle showed us to Billys room. Charlie gave Chark a skeptical look and Chark pressed his lips to a thin line, tried to hide his happiness for the handsome doctor. I didn't judge him, thought. The man was like a photo model. Tall, slimed with perfect blond hair and golden eyes… wait… had all the Cullens golden eyes? Every thought all of us had disappeared when we saw a dark man with black long hair in a ponytail who sat on a wheelchair looking outside on of the big windows in the small and white room. "Billy?" Charlie whispered and tears started to fill his eyes. Billy turned around and gave us a smile which probably was supposed to say: "I´m fine." But the pain was obvious. "Hey guys. Oh. You must be Bella. Charlie and Chark have talked about you coming to forks in months." I gave a polite smile and nodded. Charlie walked to Billy and gave him a hug. Billys eyes became wide of surprise but then he started to laugh. Charlie let go and looked like he´s got punched. Chark walked towards Billy and shook his hand. "How are you, Billy?" He asked worried. Billys smile was more convincing this time. "Oh, don't worry about me. This old man have gone through a lot of stuff lately, this is just… a new experience." He said and made a gesture to his wheelchair. "So… do you know when you will be released?" Charlie asked and took Charks hand. Billy butted his hands on his knees and nodded. "Yes. They will take one last look at my broken hips today and my son will take me home tomorrow." Billys eyes meet mine. "You know Jake, right? Aren´t you in the same school?" I shook my head. "No," My dad talked in my place. "She goes in _forks high school_. The one close to La push is where Jake goes, right?" Billys eyes were still on me and I broke the eye contact and stared at the floor while feeling unconfutable. A cold breeze filled the room and I heard a door swung open. "You have another visit, Black." Carlisle said and then a young boy walked into the room. He had black hair, it was shorter then Billys but long enought to reach his shoulders. The boy had a light golden brown skin. I believed he was the type of guy who liked to play video games more then to be out. When his eyes met mine he gave me a huge smile. "You must be Isabella!" he told me and my breath stayed in my throat when he said my hole name. Then I glared at my father. Why was he so proud of me? Why did _everyone _in this small town have to know about me? "Oh, sorry, you prefer Bella, right?" He said in an apologize. I smiled a bit and shook his hand. "And you are Jake." I said. It was not a question, the father and son looked a lot alike. It was like talking to a younger version of Billy. The boy nodded and continued to smile and then waved at the other people in the room. After an hour after eating together we decided to go home. When we got out of the car I suddenly wondered why I never heard about Billy Black. "Dad… how long have you and Billy been friends?" I asked while we walked to the door. Charlie looked thoughtful. "Well… we have known each other since high school, I guess." He answered while he searched for the keys. "How come that I´ve never heard about him?" I asked and felt a bit angry. Charlie opened the door. "Because, you are never here." He answered and walked to the living room. Chark was quiet and followed Charlie. The words did hurt. I didn't realize that I was still in the hall like a frozen snowman and started to walk up to my room. He had right, thought. I mean, I could have visited Charlie and Chark more when I lived with Renée. But my economy didn't let me. And besides that I really hated forks. When Charlie told Renée that he had feelings for a man, my mother took me and moved out. In a few years before she met Phil, she couldn't stand to look into his eyes. So Charlie were never invited, and because that I was a baby I couldn't travel to him in years. When I was nine I could finally see my dad again and he was not as I expected. My mother told me that he was kind of strange and girly and that I had to be polite about it. But when I met my dad I didn't think he was girly or strange at all. Two men had welcomed me to their home. One that had dark back licked hair and a brown t-shirt with black jeans, who was Chark. The other had a police uniform and messy hair. That one was Charlie who had just been out working. When I was fourteen I came up with excuses to be home in Florida. But after a couple of mounts I finally told them that I didn't like the cold and boring town. So instead Chark and Charlie visited Renée and Phil on Christmas and birthdays so I could see my dad and my extra dad. And now I had no other choice to live in the place I hated the most. This _was_ my idea, thought. _I _had called Charlie and asked if I could live in forks. _I _had insisted that I wanted this. But the truth was that I didn't do this for myself. I did this for my mother and Phil. I knew they wanted to spend some time alone without worrying about me. And maybe this was a good thing? I mean I had already met Alice. The only girl who didn't look at me like I was some kind of alien. _And_ I had met her brother, who I somehow cared about without any reason. Maybe we could be friends, like he asked us to be. But then, he needed to be polite. I was so tired of people who made fun of me, even if they didn't mean any harm.

I sat on my bed, thinking, when my hand touched something hard. It was a small blue stone. I picked it up and took a look at it. How did this come to my bed? Someone had putted it there. I couldn't figure out how, dad and Chark had gone to work before I went to school today. I realized that my window was open and I closed it. When I walked back to my bed I noticed a note on the floor and picked it up to read. "_Be very careful. This might give you the answer you looking for." _

Be careful? Why? I frowned and read the note again. Why did someone wanted to help me and frighten me at the same time? I glared at the stone. What should I do now? Someone had somehow climbed up to my room without hurting himself and broken into my room for giving me a note and a freaking shiny stone. This town had more to offer than I had believed.


	8. Chapter 7 Billy and Jakob Black

Chapter 8

Spanish flue

I didn't know how, but somehow I stood alone in a small corridor in my pyjamas. The atmosphere was cold and when I walked towards one of the big windows in the corridors end I could see that it was night. But I could also see that this was not forks. A sign which was on one of the buildings outside told me that it was "Chicago´s movie theater". So… I was in Chicago then. Maybe it was just a dream. I could not sleepwalk to Chicago in a couple of hours. I went back to the corridor and noticed a text on one of the doors. _"Room 21. Edward Masen . Spanish Flue. " _I remembered that I had read about that sickness but there was a cure for it now. I frowned and opened the door. The room was small and didn't look like hospitals today. It looked like a normal room with a coach and a bed where a boy lay on. I could not see so much because it was so dark in the room, even if the lamps should make it much lighter. I walked closer to the bed and noticed that the boy was very pale. And very sick. I almost got a heart attack when I noticed another male in the room, looking out to the city. There was a better view of the city outside the big window but it didn't look like it did in the books. It looked like… like I was in the middle of the 1800´s century. I turned towards the boy again and noticed that he cried. "I could not save her. I am so horrible sorry." The man said with a low voice while he continued to looking outside the window. I sat on the bed and reached for the boys hand, wanted to make him feel better. My fingers passed through his skin like I was some kind of ghost and I stare at my hands in chock. The boy didn't notice. He looked up on the roof and tears streamed down his cheeks. The man turned around and was about to sit where I sat but I moved in time. "I could help you. You don't have to die. Do you want me to help you? Blink once for yes." A minute of silence. I couldn't tell if the boy had blinked or not but the man stroke the boys neck with a face I couldn't read. He looked… scarred? Then, in hesitate he moved slowly and putted his lips on the boys throat. The boy didn't move. He had stop crying but he looked dead. Suddenly the boy screamed. I tried to pull the man away but my hands just passed through him and I could not do anything. After a while the man pulled back but the boy continued to scream. What on earth had the man done?! He had promised him to help him! Suddenly the boys eyes changed somehow, it went from grass green to shiny red. Then the picture faded away. "She saw me changing." I could hear a male voice say and I couldn't tell if I was dreaming that too.

I woke up and to my relief I was still in my bed in my room, in forks. I tried to tell my heart to calm down and took a few deep breaths. I realized that I was holding something. It was the stone.


	9. Chapter 9: New vision

Chapter 9

I couldn't tell anybody about my dream because I knew that this was not ordinary.

It was already enough with my cellphone who could read my mind, why did I have to dream weird dreams too? It was Friday and Alice was more excited about me visiting them than I was.

Her brother and I didn't speak so much even if we had promised each other to be friends. When the last class was over I followed Alice and Edward to the silver Volvo but just remembered that my jacket was in my locker. I asked them to wait on me outside and when I was halfway back from the school I heard wheels from a car screaming and the noise came closer. When I turned around my brain noticed a few things within a second. The first thing I noticed was Alice and Edward standing next to the car looking like stone. They both looked at me like there was something horrible happening that I didn't notice. The next thing I noticed was the huge brown car flying towards me. I hit the ground faster than I had thought and I closed my eyes in fear. I didn't dare to look if the first thing I would look at was a broken leg or my bleeding reflection in the car. When a few seconds had passed I noticed that something cold had grabbed me. I opened my eyes carefully and saw Edward punching away the brown car with one hand while the other still held my waist and suddenly everything became so still. The car had stopped to try to kill me and finally stopped to move. Edward had more than one expression in his face again, the first one was obvious. Furious, His eyes were dark and his lips were a thin line. The other expression I guessed was chock. His eyes were huge in fear but when he finally looked at me his eyes became a bit calmer. "Are you all right?" He asked. I nodded quietly. "How is your hea…." He stopped himself and looked at me directly in my eyes. He looked confused, like he saw something that wasn't supposed to be there. Suddenly he moved and I thought he would give me a hand to get up, but instead he carried me like I was a baby. "What are you doing?" I asked surprised. "You might have hit your head or something. So don't make suddenly movement. "He answered and I thought I had caught a hint of humor in his eyes. How could this be fun in any way? "Wait… shouldn't we wait for the ambulance thing?" I asked, thinking of the thing people lay on when they had become hurt and needed to go to the hospital. Edward sounded weird, like he tried not to laugh. "Just don't move." He told me. I looked around and to my embarrassment I noticed that an ambulance _actually _had come to my rescue. One of the ambulance worker who just had got out of the car walked straight towards us. I had the ability to tell when someone was nice or not so nice, and the woman gave me a feeling that she didn't like this job, and she didn't like people. She gave me a strange smile. "So… you must be Bella. Your dad has warned us for you." She said. It was maybe supposed to be a joke, but I didn't hear a jokeful tone in her voice at all. Edwards cold hand had grabbed my hand, which I noticed had grabbed his arm in fear of this woman. I blushed red and I accidently looked at his questioned face. "I think this young woman have hit her head when she fell to the ground. The car didn't hit her. I stood right next to her and pushed her away." He lied to the ambulance worker and she looked at me like she blamed me for getting hurt. All this strange people… I thought. She didn't say a word, and she opened the back of the ambulance and made a gesture for Edward to lay me down on the "thing" which I hadn't yet remembered its name for. "Could I… I mean… Can I sit with her?" He asked nervously. I looked at him in surprise and I guess she nodded because suddenly he smiled and walked to the ambulance.

I started to feel nauseous while we drove to the hospital, because the ambulance worker had insist to take some blood test and one thing I hated more than hospitals were needles. She asked _my boyfriend_ to take my hand while she pressed the needle into my skin. I thought he would get along with me when I said that he wasn't my boyfriend, but he just smiled and grabbed my hand. I hated to admit it, but at the same time he took my hand I wasn't afraid anymore. I thought that he liked the blood as much as I did, because both of us looked away. After that the doctors checked my head and finally told me that I was fine and I could go home Two men was waiting at me in the waiting room in the hospital. Chark asked me tons of questions while we walked to the car, and before Alice and Edward leaved me with this curious men Alice told me that she would pick me up tomorrow so I could rest today. I tried to tell her that I was okay, but she insisted. So I headed back home and suddenly I noticed that Chark had stopped to ask questions. My dad hadn't said anything since the hospital but finally, when we were eating dinner, my dad spoke. "So… what did you do this time, Bells?" It sounded like I was talking to the chief of the police instead of my dad. I looked down on my food, embarrassed. "Well… I was going back to school to grab my jacket, but when I was on my way back to the car I noticed this huge brown car and…" "lucky the Cullens boy where there to caught you. Next time you might not have the same luck. You need to be careful." My dad told me. Every time something bad happened my dad tried to tell me to be _careful_, he hadn't understand that the bad luck wasn't my fault. Nobody said anything the rest of the dinner, and when I was done I walked upstairs to my room. I tried to start my computer but it just went black. What was wrong with this stuff? I asked myself quiet and glared at the screen. Then my gaze went to the blue stone which I had placed on my drawer. Somehow it seemed to shine in the darkness too. I picked it up and at the same time I remembered that Alice somehow could jump out of my window without getting hurt. I took my cellphone and called her. She answered at the first tone. "Bella?" Her voice sounded like she was expecting me to tell her some bad news. "Hey, Alice. The stone you gave me …" "Which stone?" She asked. I frowned. "The small shiny blue stone. I somehow fell asleep for some days ago with the stone in my hand, and I had this strange dream…" I stopped myself. How could I tell my friend about my vision without making her think that I somehow gone crazy. Suddenly I wanted to tell her everything, my phone which could read my mind, The gang in coats who were always waiting outside my window at night in Phoenix, and somehow disappeared when I told mom or Phil about them. My mom believed it was some weird teenager act while Phil started to think I had some kind of diagnoses. I couldn't let Alice think that about me. I needed to act normal. I noticed that I was quiet a long time when Alice said ; " Bella? What happened in the dream? No, you can not talk to her!" She said and I could hear another voice in the background. " I… maybe tell you tomorrow. It´s kind of crazy, but warn me if you can´t handle stuff like that. I mean, If I tell you maybe you will think I am a bit strange." Silence. "Bella… do you know why people avoid me and my brother at school?" She asked and I didn't reply. " It´s because they think we are the kings and queens in craziness. You can tell me anything, I promise." I believed my hormones were messing with me, because suddenly I couldn't control the tears which were falling down my cheeks. "Thanks Alice." I said and really meant it, she was the first one that told me she would accept me no matter what. "So… about this dream..." She started. "Yeah, it was really strange…"Somehow my own voice faded away and the room started to move somehow. I felt like I was going to faint but as the view of the room disappeared another environment replaced the old one. I was no longer holding a phone, and I somehow knew I was still in forks even if I was in the middle of the woods. I suddenly heard a low growl and when I turned around a wolf were facing me. Clothes some meters away from it was torn apart which some young boy tried to save. Suddenly I heard another growl which were behind me and I realized the wolf didn't growl at me, it was growling at another wolf. The other one was not as huge as the one who was almost facing me. It was grey and even if it looked thin and clearly didn't have a chance against the other it was still growling and started to show its teeth. Suddenly the grey wolf understood that there was no match for him to take and ran away. The big wolf looked up to the sky, like he was praying to the God or something and then the wolf started to shake. The boy who had picked up all the clothes dropped them almost immediately and ran to him. I tried to yell at him to stay away, but I couldn't hear my own voice. The boy kneed next to the wolf and brushed it like he was trying to calm it down. Suddenly the wolf wasn't a wolf anymore. It was Billy Black.

Next time I blinked I was in my room. I still hold on to the stone but my phone was dropped to the floor. I was on my way to join the phone when something grabbed my arms and steady me. I started to feel nauseous and when I looked up I saw the male who always had more than two expressions in his face. "Hey glaring Volvo owner." I said while I felt dizzy. Edward didn't answer and carried me away to my bed. I closed my eyes while I tried to make the nauseous go way. When I opened them again Edward suddenly held a glass of water. "Here. This maybe make you feel better." He told me and gave me the glass. I drank it all at once. Edwards sat beside me and looked at me like something really bad was about to happen. "What?" I asked. His face was suddenly made up in a grin. "Glaring Volvo owner?" He repeated. I blushed when I remembered my dizzy comment. "Sorry for that… I don't really know what happened." I said and stroke back my hair. I froze. "Wait… did you just climb up to my window?" I asked. Edward nodded. "Yes I did." He said and looked a bit amused. "You gave me the stone." I said. Edward frowned, but I could see that he was just playing with me. "What stone?" I gave him it. "This." I answered. He rolled the stone between his fingers while he looked at it. "Oh… this stone." He said with his eyes kept on the stone. "Yes, that stone." I said a bit annoyed. "_That_ stone have given me visions." I told him. Edward gave me the stone. "What kind of visions?" He asked. With a huge breath, I started to tell him about the vision at the hospital, about the boy and the man, somehow Edward looked sad, like I told him something that have bother him in years. He didn't say anything, and when I told him about Billy Black his eyes became huge. "Was Billy Black the wolf?" He asked surprised. I nodded. "Bella… you need to…" The door swung open and my aunt Mirabelle walked straight towards me and gave me a huge. I was about to introduce her to Edward, but when I looked next to me he had disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10: aunt Mirabelle

Chapter 10

Aunt Mirabelle

There is something you should know about Mirabelle. She is the kindest person on earth.

She and I looks quite a like. We have the same dark brown eyes and small mouth. Once we both had the same long brown hair, but when she turned 29 she cut her hair and colored it in blond. She is still very young. In November she will turn 34. If I still were a kid I would think she was cool, or even scary. She always has a red skin jacket and her makeup is really dark. She got a lot of tattoos too. One of them is a red dragon which covered her throat. But even if she looks scary she is really kind, when I was arguing with mom or dad Mirabelle was always on my side, no matter what. She told me that she almost saw me as a daughter. When she was 19 she was about to give birth to a child, but it didn't make it. After that she´d never had a boyfriend. But, even if she was really sweet she was a bit strange sometimes. When I told her about the people who followed me at phoenix she told me that those people called them self for _the volturi. _They were supernatural people who checked that people didn't break any laws. She also told me that they waited for something, but she couldn't say what it was. First I thought, like the others, that she was just weird. But now, after the accident with the stone I somehow knew that she maybe wasn't so weird after all.

While we drank coffee and watched some football on TV in the living room Charlie asked Mirabelle what she was up with those days. She told him that she searched for a job as a teacher in forks, and that she would begin on Monday. She joked and said that she wanted to keep an eye on me. Somehow I knew that she meant it. Charlie told her about Billy who´s got better but was forced to sit in a wheelchair his whole life. In my embarrassment he also told her about _my_ accident. When he named Edward Cullen her eyes got bigger but she didn't say anything. "Have you met him?" I couldn't help to ask. She shook her head. "No, but I recognize his name. His bro Emmet Cullen went to forks high school for some years ago with his girl Rosalie Hale and her bro Jasper Hale." She became quiet. She looked like she thought about a sad memory. "Did something happen?" Chark asked. Mirabelle gave us a sad smile. " There was this accident a few days before they would graduate…" She was quiet again, like she was not sure if she would continue. "Well?" I asked. Mirabelle looked me straight in the eyes. " Emmett is known as a kid with short temper, I guess. A girl in first year had asked him something that had made him furious. He…" "ENOGHT!" Shouted Charlie and everybody looked at him. He was not so much for shouting. I guess Mirabelle was about to tell us something really bad. " I have also met the boy, and he is far away from evil, like you use to say. Just so you know. No one in the Cullens family is evil." His tone began to fade, but he was still red in his face of anger. "Whatever bro." She said, like he used to shout at her. "Hey, Bella, do you want to try my bike later?" Before Charlie would say anything about my safely she putted up her hand. " Calm down police. She can borrow my helmet."

When Mirabelle talked about her _bike, _she really meant a motorcycle. Like her jacket it was red and looked scary. My courage disappeared at once when she helped me with my helmet. "How do you feel, big brave girl?" She asked. "Afraid." I told her. "You can do this. But on my jacket." I did as she said. If it was someone else that told her that he or she was afraid Mirabelle would have laughed. But she never said something mean to me. That was one of the reasons she was my favorite person. I sat on the bike and it was about to fell to the ground but lucky for me Mirabelle caught it in time. "Careful, girl. You must have one foot down on the ground before you start it." I smiled at her a bit insecure. "Sorry." I said and putted my left foot to the ground. She showed me how to start it and how to stop it. She sat beside me and told me to drive forward. I had butterfly in my stomach as we drove and then she told me to drive west. We parked close to a sign which told us that we were in la push and then walked down to the beach. There were just three boys a few meters away from us who sat on some rocks and looked out to the beach. "Do you know him?" Mirabelle asked me and when I looked back at the boys one of them had started to walk over to us and waved. I waved confused back and when he came closer I saw that it was Jacob Black. "Hey, How´s you dad?" I asked and got an unexpected bear hug. "Hey Bella. He´s fine, I mean he´s got better." He shook Mirabelles hand. "And who is this stranger? Is he you boyfriend, Bella?" She asked and for the first time she sounded like my mother. "I am Jacob Black. Son of Billy Black. Friend of Bella." She gave him a friendly smile. "Orayt. I thought Bella finally had met someone." She sight. " I am Mirabelle, Bellas… sister." I almost laughed. Jacobs eyes become wide, looking at my aunts bike. "Is that… I mean… is that really… And the latest model…" Mirabelle followed Jacobs glance. "Do you want to ride it?" She asked. "Yes!" Jake said almost at once. "I mean, of course... Can I? " Mirabelle gave him the keys. "A friend of Bella is a friend of mine. Here you go kid. But be back before sunset." Jacob nodded and almost danced towards the motorcycle. We walked around the beach, and I was thinking if I could tell my aunt about the stone. When we sat on some rocks she looked at me with a face that knew I was hiding something. I knew that if I didn't say something she would glance me to death. I took a deep breath. "Mirabelle, there is strange things that happened to me." First I told her about my weird cellphone. When she didn't say anything I continued talking about my weird dreams, I didn't mention the stone. Mirabelle looked out to the ocean while she thought. "Well, Bella. This is not an ordinary behavior, like you have guessed. But you are not cra…" My cellphone interrupted her and I stared at my aunt. "What were you going to say?" I asked. "No big deal, go ahead. Answer." She told me and I answered my phone. "Hello?" "Bella! Mike and I are going out!" Jessicas voice almost screamed at me in happiness. "How did you get my number?" And why did you call me? I quietly asked. "Google have every answer you need. So… how about you and Eddie boy?" She asked. Eddie boy? "What?" I said while my cheeks turned red. My aunt noticed but didn't say anything. She must have thought I was talking to some guy because she gave me a thumbs up. "Some kiddo said he was with you in the ambulance while you went to the hospital. So… are you dating?" She asked. I knew that even if we were dating I wouldn't tell Jessica, I barely knew her. "Jess, I have to go now, see you at school." Before she could answerer or give me another question I hang up. "So… was _that_ your boyfriend then?" I smiled sad. "Aunt, would you believe me if I told you that I never had a boyfriend in my entire life?" Mirabelle answered my smile and jumped of the rock. Then she turned to me and gave me a hand. "No, I wouldn't." She answered and then we walked back to the place she had parked her motorcycle. We stood there a while, waiting for Jacob to come back. Finally, when I had started to believe he had stolen it he came in high speed towards us. When he saw us he slowed down and when he took off his helmet he smiled big. "Wow." He said. "Yeah, I know." Aunt Mirabelle answered and took the helmet and the keys. "Thanks, Bellas sister!" Jacob said and then ran to the guys who still was sitting on some rocks few meters away. Mirabelle gave me the helmet. "Is it okay if I drive now?" She asked. I nodded. We drove in silence and when we parked outside the house my dad and Chark stood outside and waited for us. "Thanks God. I started to wonderer if something had happened." Charlie said. Mirabelle jumped off the bike and helped me to get off. "You don't have to worry about Bella, I protect her, chief." Mirabelle said and pointed at her biceps. "Belle, you don't need to call me chief, I am your brother." Charlie said. "But you are also a chief." Mirabelle said and without waiting for response she walked into the house.


	11. Chapter 11: Sleep over

Chapter 11

Aunt Mirabelle was about to leave in Saturday morning, so we would not be able to talk about my "Weird dreams". I hoped that Alice maybe would understand. I was a bit nervous, thought. I was wondering if I would meet the other Cullens, would they think I was weird? After I´d said good bye to Mirabelle I packed my small school bag with clothes and my toothbrush . When I was about to walk down stair I could hear Charks bear laugh. "Bella is lucky she found you as a friend!" He said. When I walked into the living room I saw Alice and Chark in the coach and both looked up when I entered. "Bella, hi! Are you ready to go?" She asked me and jumped up from the coach. "Yeah. I´m just going to say good bye ." I told her. Alive putted on her leather boots. "Okay, I´m waiting for you in the car." She told me and got outside. First, I hugged Chark who said something like "No boys, huh?", and even if I knew that her brother Edward would be there I just said "No, just me and Alice." Then I went to the kitchen, were my dad was looking through some reports. "Hey dad, I´m leaving." He looked up, surprised. "What? Oh, right. Have fun." I nodded and then leaved the house. My heart jumped when I noticed the silver Volvo parked against the road but to my relief I could only see Alice in the driver seat. I opened the door and walked in. In the same time I sat down she started the car and I was pulled back in the seat. "Jeez, Alice. Can I get my seatbelt on before you drive like the police are after us?" The speed slowed down. "Sorry Bella." She said and gave me a smile. I putted on my seatbelt. "Does everyone in your family enjoy driving faster than the sign tells you to?" Alice laughed. "I guess so, but look, we are almost there." We had already leaved the houses behind us and were now driving on a small road toward the woods. She started the radio and a male voice told us that we were listening to "Old goodies." Alice frowned. "My brother has such bad taste in music." She told me and switched channel. I was about to tell her that the older music could be nice to listen to sometimes but forgot how to speak when we reached a two floored house. On the ground there were beautiful flowers in every color mixed up with grass. There were huge trees around the area and the house was… well it was just beautiful. As we walked inside it was so quiet I almost believed that nobody else were home, but when we walked into the living room a muscular male with short curly hair and collage clothes sat on the floor and played some kind of video game. Like he could hear us enterer he looked up from his video game and smiled big. "You must be Bell…" He turned to the TV and it sounded like he growled. "No! I died!" A laugh filled the room and when I looked up I saw Edward and a woman walking into the room. I somehow got sad, because the woman looked so young that she could be Edwards girlfriend. She gave me a beautiful smile and reached for my hand. "Hello Bella. Welcome to our home." Her handshake was ice cold, like the other Cullens touch "Bella, meet the heart and soul in this family, Esme. Mom, meet my friend Bella." A relief filled me. "You have a beautiful home." I told her, and really meant it. When I looked around in the room again I noticed another male in the house. He looked almost as muscular as the other boys in the room. But his eyes were much darker than their yellowed eyes. "Oh, this is my boyfriend Jasper." Alice told me and was about to lead me towards him. Edward stopped her. "Should we show Bella the rest of the house, shall we?" His tone sounded dangerous somehow. Alice glared at him. " You are such a coward. Why don't you show her the rest of the house while I help Esme with the dinner?" Edward looked at me like he was afraid I would hit him or something. Then he carefully grabbed my arm and leaded my upstairs. He told me that the first door we reached was his dads work room. The second was Alices room, the third was Emmets room, the joker bear who played the video games (that was how Edward described him). The last door was his room. First he hesitated, but then he opened the door to his room and let me in. I supposed that we would have the sleepover in his room, because there were three beds which somehow fitted perfectly into big room. The walls were filled with huge windows and I could see a lake and some mountains in the horizon. I turned back to Edward and smiled at him. "Is this your room?" I asked amazed. He nodded and ran his fingers through his bronzed hair. "I… uhm… are going to check on Esme and Alice. Make yourself at home. " He told me and walked out from the room. I leaved my bag and sat on one of the beds. It was incredible soft… wait a minute! I would not only spend the night together with my friend Alice! I would also spend the night with… in the second I realized this my stomach was filled with butterflies and I buried my face in the pillow. How could I get any sleep in the same room as this beautiful boy? Behind me I could hear someone clear its throat and I stood up at once. "It´s not time to sleep yet, Bella." Alice said and smiled. "no… I was just…" I blushed. Alice putted up her hands." It okay." She closed the door. "About the stone…?" She asked and sat on the same bed I jumped up from. "Oh… it´s kind of…" "Crazy, yeah you told me that yesterday. So what about that?" I looked out through on of the huge window, tried to clear my thoughts. "Well… I have this strange visions every time I touch it. Yesterday I had this strange vision about Billy Black." I told her about how he first was a wolf and then turned to human form. Then I told her that her brother had given me the stone. "Why would he give me a stone that make me see things?" I asked. Alice was about to say something but the door opened and the one who was named Emmet grinned at us. "The dinner is ready." He told us. "Finally, I´m starving!" Alice said and dragged me towards the door. When we reached the kitchen I could hear low opera music and there were candles on the dining table. It almost looked like it was set up for a romantic evening except that there were three plates on the table. Alice was the first one who sat down and she choose to sit on the edge of the table so Edward and I had to sit in front of each other. This made everything more awkward. While we ate Alice suddenly asked; "So… why did you give Bella a blue stone?" Edward cleared his throat. "Perhaps Bella could answer that for you." "What?" Both me and Alice said at once. Now Edward looked deep into my eyes... "You will understand some day." "Is it because of that I can see visions every time I touch it?" It became quiet and I blushed. Well… this just became more awkward. "No." Edward answered after a while. "It´s because it´s helps you to absorb your power." "What power?" I asked. Silence again. "Maybe you can tell her when we play truth or dare, Rosalie and Emmett maybe wants to play along with us." Alice said and somehow it sounded like a threat. "Maybe." He agreed. When we had finished the wonderful meal Edward challenged Emmet in a video game and me and Alice sat on the sofa behind them and watched. Somehow Edward always won and after their third match Emmet yelled at Jasper." Jasper, take Eddies place, he just cheating!" With a laugh Edward joyed us in the sofa as Jasper walked into the room. Somehow the feeling of being nervous of the fact that Edward sat beside me disappeared and I suddenly felt comfortable and safe. After a few matches another female walked into the room and joined us in the sofa. Alice introduces her as Rosalie and she was one of the most beautiful woman I´ve ever seen. I was almost about to ask her if she was a model but her act and glaring said that she didn't like me. It remembered me of how Edward had treated me the first days in school and even if I felt comfortable and safety I started to feel nauseous. It got darker and Jasper and Emmet continued to play the same game in hours, like they never got bored of it. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was resting on Edwards shoulder. I could hear some giggling and everybody looked at me. I blushed and sat up. "Sorry." I whispered. "I don't mind." Edwards answer surprised me. I looked at him and he had a calm expression in his face. Alice dragged me up. "Truth or dare! Who´s with us?" Rosalie looked at her like this was the most embarrassing thing Alice possible could say. Emmett stood up from the floor and grinned. "I haven't played the game in years! Jasper?" The smallest brother shook his head. "Eddie?" Edward also shook his head. "If you also are playing I know you will come up with some stupid idea of making us embarrass ourselves." Emmetts grin became bigger." You know me so well brother." Emmett looked at me and suddenly he didn't look like a kind teddy bear, he looked quite dangerous. "Fine!" Edward yelled.

We sat on the beds in Edwards room and Alice putted cards in front of her. "Does everybody know how to play?" We nodded. "Okey, if you can´t come up with a question you have to take up one of the cards. I start." Her eyes meet mine and I wondered if this was such good idea, I mean what if she asked me something really embarrassing? "Bella, truth or dare?" I bit my lip. "Uh… truth." It sounded like a question. "Hm… who is your best friend?" She asked me and I smiled big. "You of course." I told her. Emmett gasped. "Oh… I thought I was your bestie!" I laughed. "I´ve only known you a couple of hours." "But it feels like an eternity, right?" Alice hugged me. "She is my bestie, so shut up Em!" Emmett pretended to be hurt. "Okay. As an apologize that you are not my bestie, Emmett, truth or dare?" Emmett grinned. "Dare." I looked up to the inside roof and tried to think. Alice gave me a card. "Here." I gave her a smile. "You are going to call the first one in your calling list on your cellphone and tell him or her that you really like to dress up as the opposite sex. " I read. Emmetts brave smile disappeared. "I can´t do that!" Alice somehow got his cellphone. "too bad the names aren't in alphabet. Then you just had to call me." She said and putted on the high speakers and the phone told us that we were about to call their mom. I hadn't realized that I smiled till Edward caught my eyes and answered the smile. For the first time he didn't look so serious, he looked like I felt, like a kid who was about to prank call someone. Suddenly Esme answered. "Hello, why did you call me? I am down in the kitchen, Emmett." If it was not so dark I could have sworn that Emmett was blushing. "Eh… mom, I like to…" He growled in frustration. "Yes?" Esme asked patiently. "I… I like to… AH! Forget that! Never in my whole life I am saying something like that to my own mother!" He took the phone from Alice hands and hang up. Alice glared at him. "So… my turn? Alice truth or dare?" Something had lighten up in Emmetts eyes, revenge? Alices eyes became wide. "Oh, forget it Emmett!" I looked back at Emmett. Had I missed something? He laughed. "Okay, Bella." His eyes narrowed and his grin became bigger. "Truth or dare?" I gulped. "Truth." I answered. "Ah, come on! Why do girls always pick truth! You are such chicken!" Like that somehow offended Edward he started to glare at his brother. "I decide that you pick dare, so… you and Eddie…" "Behave brother. We don't want this to be awkward." Edward interrupted. Emmetts eyes didn't leave mine. "Oh, I will behave. So, like I said. You will give Eddie a five minutes sweet tongue kiss!"


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets

Chapter 12

We both stared at Emmett like he was the craziest person on earth. "You call that behave?" Edward hissed. "On my level, yeah." Emmett answered him. Alice signed. "He will force you if you don't do it." She told us, and somehow it sounded like she was absolutely sure about this. "If Bella doesn't want to then?" Edward spoke and I could hear that he tried to sound strong and unforced, like Emmett couldn't force us into anything. But I could see him hesitate. "Three minutes then, but that´s all I can offer." Edward glared at his brother while he slowly sat in front me. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He told me seriously. "It´s okay, I mean, it´s better to kiss a friend then to never have kissed anybody, am I right?" "A pure virgin!" Emmett shouted. I blushed but to my relief Alice covered his mouth. "Shut up stupid brother." I looked back to Edward. "I am going to kiss you, if that´s orayt with you?" His eyes glowed in the dark as he nodded. "Whw, hu swo romantic Bhellah." Emmett said in sarcasm against Alices hands which still covered his mouth. I carefully learned forward and I could see a few expression in Edwards face. Hesitate, confusion and something I couldn't read. I touched his face and in the same time I realized that this was something I´ve always wanted to do, from the very first time when I saw him in my kitchen. The confusion disappeared from his face when my hands touched his yaws and I carefully learned forward and touched his cold lips. The embarrass of kissing someone in front of my best friend and Emmett disappeared and I somehow forgot them in the same time Edward opened his mouth. I felt my heart rise and I wish I could do this forever. I wanted to drag him closer, but a small voice in my head reminded me that there were viewers and this was only a forced game. It also hurt that he might didn't like to kiss me, he had no other choice. He started to kiss me softer, and I somehow forgot my own name. "Times out!" Emmetts voice reminded me that I was on planet earth. If Edward hadn't pulled me away I wouldn't be able to stop kissing him. We both looked away and I could still hear my own heartbeats. "So… Bella now it´s your turn." Alice told me like nothing had happened. I blinked confused but then I faced Alice. "Okey, truth or dare?" "Hm…" Alice looked gone for a second and I started to believe that she got an epilepsy attack but then she blinked. "Truth." I looked down on my hands, I felt warm, even if I had kissed an iceman. "Eh… how long have you and Jasper been together?" Alice smiled. "A while, like a really long time, I think." She looked around the room and putted a hand on Emmett. "It seems like you will be my victim, dear brother." Emmett growled. "I take dare, but this time I will not let you make me do something as stupid as the last thing." Right… so… why don't you go to your bedroom so we three can get some sleep?" "But… it´s not even three o´clock!" He said and I noticed that nobody seemed to be tired, except me. Alice pushed him away. "It´s half past three, away with you." "Fine." Emmett signed and walked out. "Bella, you do have night clothes with you, right? Otherwise you can borrow some of mine." I nodded and took up my pyjamas out of my school bag. Alice looked terrified. "Oh dear! We need to shop someday! Wait, I´ll be right back!" She walked out and now it was only me and Edward in the room. I wanted so badly to talk to him, ask him if he felt the way I did when we´d kissed. But I could not make a sound. He looked through his closet and took out a black t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts. When he looked at me I felt the electricity between us more powerful than ever. His eyes became darker and he blinked. "I… uhm… "He looked down at his clothes. "Oh. I´ll wait outside." When I stood outside Alice came back. She had already changed clothes and wearied a beautiful night dress with flower pattern . "Here you go, you can go and change in my room, the second door from here." She gave me something soft with pink fabric and before I could warn her she opened the door to Edwards room and I saw a short hint of his muscular belly and chest when he changed to t-shirt. When the door closed I blushed. Oh, my. How could I ever get _that_ out of my mind? I walked to Alices room and then changed into a pink night dress, it was a bit shorter than Alices dress, I felt pretty, thought. But was this too much? There is no escape now, I thought. When I walked back to the room I was extra careful with every step I´d take. It would be so embarrassing if someone saw me right now. Finally I reached Edwards room and when I opened it Alice and Edward laid in their beds. Alice turned her head when she saw me. But then she smiled. "What do you think, Edward? Is it too much?" She asked. His eyes became wide when he saw me but then he looked… angry? I wasn't sure. He cleared his throat. "Uhm… the color is great." I blushed and buried myself in the empty bed. It was so soft that I almost fell asleep at once.

When I woke up on Sunday morning Alice and Edward were already awake. We headed down to the kitchen to eat some of Esmes awesome pancakes and after I´d said goodbye to everyone except Carlisle who had worked night Edward drove me home. When we reached my house Edward was on my side to open the door before I could blink. He followed me to the door. "Do you want to come inside?" I asked and remembered that it would be a bad idea after I had told Chark _no boys_. I was still hopeful, thought. Edward smiled, like he could read my mind. "Nah, I must be back and prepare for school, but I wonder something." He putted his hands on the door, so that I was a prisoner between his arms. "Did you want to kiss me yesterday?" He asked and floating gold filled his eyes. His breath hit me and I suddenly remembered how it had taste like. I gulped and nodded. "Then why do you act like you are embarrassed?" He asked and his voice became softer. I bit my lip. "Because… I am afraid…. I am afraid that you didn't like it." My voice was only a whisperer. Edward leaned his head against mine. "Do you want to know if I did?" His breath hit me again and I couldn't think, I couldn't answer. But he didn't wait for an answer. He held up my face and barely touched my lips with his. Then he moved back, with a peaceful smile. "I´ll see you at school tomorrow." He said and jumped into his car. Before I could blink he was gone.

My dad and Chark greeted me when I came home and after watching some baseball games someone knocked on the door. My heart jumped, but I got disappointed when I saw Jacob and Billy Black enterer the living room. When I looked at Billy I couldn't get the wolf out of my head. He gave me a dark look sometimes, like he knew that I had seen him turned to a werewolf. When he insisted to help me with the dinner he closed the door between the living room and the kitchen. "Bella, I´ve heard that you are a friend of the Cullens." "So…?" I answered annoyed, I didn't like the way he said _The Cullens._ "Well… It´s just that… they are not the once you think they are. They are dangerous. I mean… like really bad company." I couldn't help to glare at him. "There is nothing wrong with them! Why does everybody have problems with them? " Before I let him speak again I pointed at the door. He signed, like this was this behavior he was expecting from me, but did as I asked and leaved me alone in the kitchen. We eat in silence, like always, and somehow I already missed my new friends and Edward. A few times I glared at the clock over the kitchen door and wished so bad that it was Monday. Chark got my attention and asked: "Do you wait for someone?" I shook my head and looked down on my plate. _She probably waits for some one of the Cullens._ I looked directly at Billy but realized that he hadn't spoke, I had heard his thoughts. I started to fell nauseous and asked to leave the table. As I reached my room I found a note on my bed. "_Sleep tight."_ I smiled and putted the note in one of my drawers.

As the night came I had difficult to sleep, one of the issues that had followed me through my whole life. I remembered how easy it was to fell asleep when I slept yesterday together with Alice and Edward. I turned around and looked out through the window and caught a hint of the moon. Oh… Edward… why couldn't you be here? I asked myself and signed. I tried to close my eyes again but I was wide awake. After another few minutes I heard a knock on my window and got a heart attack when I saw a face behind it. When my heart calmed down I recognized it and walked towards it to open it. "Bella, it´s two o´clock. Is something wrong?" Edwards hair was messy and wet, like he had been running in the night. I let him climb into my room. "Should something be wrong?" I asked. "I suppose so… you gave me a message." He showed me his phone. "_Can you come over?"_ I blushed. "Oh… uhm… I actually didn't send that…" "Somehow you did… are you well?" He looked at my face, tried to find what was wrong. I smiled tired. "Uh, no. I just can´t sleep." Edward frowned. "Why didn't you call me?" I shrugged. "I guess… I didn't want to bother you or wake you." Edward hugged me. "Why are you so cold?" I asked sleepy. "I´m sorry." Edward apologized and then carried me back to the bed. He held me while he started to sing a song in a low voice. "I´m sorry isn't an answer." I told him. He signed. "You are right. I will tell you one day, my love." He kissed my forehead. I giggled sleepy. "It´s sounds so beautiful when you say that. `My love´." "I´ve wanted to call you that a long time." He whispered. He said something else but I had started to reach dreamland.

When I woke up I was alone. I looked at my alarm clock on my drawer which told me that it was time to get up. I putted on my clothes and walked down to the kitchen. My stomach was filled with butterflies when I saw Edward. He read the newspaper with an upset expression. His face became softer when he saw me. "Good morning." He said and I jumped up into his lab and hugged him. "I thought I was dreaming, there is so much strange things that´s happening to me lately." I told him and kissed his cheek. He laughed. "So… I am a strange thing?" He asked and turned his head towards me. "Absolutely, one day you have to tell me your secret, and please let me not grow old till then." Something I´d said made him froze. "I´m sorry." I said. I didn't know what I´ve done, but I didn't want him to be sad or angry. He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead. "I´ve made you breakfast." He told me and when I looked at the table I saw coffee and a plate with eggs. "Thank you very much, _my love._" I said as I remembered what he had called me under the night. I thought I had made him blush, but when I looked back at him he was as white as he´d always been. He gave me a crocked smile. "I thought you were to tired for remembering that." I smiled and walked across the table to sit on my spat. "I was tired, not drunk." I said as I took a bite of the egg. "Maybe I should hire you as my own personal food chief." I said as I took another bite of the egg. "Or maybe just keep you against your will." "Did you like it?" He asked and looked curious. "Yeah. It must running in your blood, both you and Esme is really good at cooking!" Edward smiled. "She will be happy to hear that." When I was finished I took his coffee mug and my plate in the wash machine. He had started to read the newspaper again and I stood behind him and tried to find what was bothering him. _"Another animal attack, or cannibal attack?"_ The first meaning said. Before I could read more he folded the paper and putted it away. "Are you ready for school?" He asked me.

Edward followed me to the bus station because he told me that he actually had walked all the way to my house yesterday night. When we reached the school he suddenly got a funny expression in his face. "What is it?" I asked. "uhm… nothing." He said. I knew something was wrong, but I had the feeling I should wait to ask him. When we headed away to biology he acted like he was afraid an airplane would crash into the room any minute. I took his hand and smiled at him, showed him that everything was fine. Edward didn't answer my smile. He started to write down something in his notebook. "_Skip school with me after lunch?"_ I frowned, I had never skipped a lesson in my entire life. I wrote in the corner of his book. "_Why?" "Because I need to tell you something."_ He wrote back. I stared at him for a minute, his eyes was darker than it used to be and I could see dark shadows under his eyes. I so owed him some sleep. Then it hit me that he didn't just look tired, he looked like somebody just told him somebody had died. So I nodded, whatever he was about to tell me it was more important than one simple school day. After the biology he had explained he´d asked Alice to take his car to the schools parking lot. Even if nobody had seen us walking into the car I felt terrible, like I just had committed a crime. Edward drove in silence till he stopped outside the woods. Then he turned to me and looked both sad and angry. "I know there is a lot that is happening to you, but there is more to this world than you´ve seen." I waited for him to continue. He took a deep breath. "I don't know if it was good or bad that we´ve met you, the volturi would´ve seen you sooner or later." The name made me feel cold. "My aunt told me about them, when I was younger and lived in phoenix they use to follow after me. She told me that they waited for something…" Edward nodded. "Yes, they waited to be absolutely sure about you, about your power. " "What kind of power?" I asked him. He pointed at one of his car mirrors. I looked at myself in the mirror and started to feel nauseous as I saw my eyes which use to be dark brown turned to shiny green. As my feeling of surprised and confused started to grow my eyes became normal again. I blinked and looked back at Edward. "What was that?" I asked.


End file.
